


It’s just the summer heat

by Ponkareshi



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Summer, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponkareshi/pseuds/Ponkareshi
Summary: Heat is different from summer heat. Remember that.





	It’s just the summer heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story as a result of living inside the microwave. Our electric fans are hotter than the heater..

Usually being carefree had the best of its perks— maybe not the best of the best, though.

 

_Usually_ , it is, but now, you’re no better than anyone who just happened to be extremely naive and probably a little more than just a puddle of stupidity.

 

Is what Kobayashi Yui thinks.

 

“Senpai…” Kobayashi draws a heavy sigh, as she looks up from her lecture.

 

She never expected a response, yet all she heard was her senior’s desperate cry for help and a slur of unfathomable murmurs you never cared about. This time, she needs to man her up and get her ready for exams, or else Takahiro-sensei would temporarily remove that certain member and let her focus on studies instead, which is clearly Imaizumi’s pending fall if she really did flunk.

 

“Can we take a break now?” Imaizumi cries, head above her notes scattered on the table. Kobayashi was surprised however, she did still manage to jot down her lecture despite how terribly lazy her senior can be. “We’ve been on the same Kanji module for an hour already..”

 

“That’s because even your Japanese is questionable at best.” the younger Yui bluntly retaliates, and the older girl whined.

 

“But it’s summer! Plus… I know you can’t resist me, right?”

 

_Oh no._

 

“Don’t ever think about it.” Kobayashi throws her eraser straight at Imaizumi, jolting her awake with a big red spot marked on her forehead.

 

“Oww—! Okay! Okay! I’ll—”

 

“If you think that’s my last and only eraser think again.”

 

“—read… _God, I hate kanji.”_

 

Ten minutes in and Imaizumi still doesn’t understand a thing. Where and from what dimension did this came from? Twenty minutes in and her eyes are already dried up trying to read notes she didn’t even remember jotting down in class. It’s hot as hell, the electric fan’s not even supplying half enough to fight the heat and her uniform’s already clinging to her body. Her mind’s getting fuzzy.

 

Even Kobayashi couldn’t focus, but she’s tending to her senior as per requested by Moriya and Sugai to keep her aligned. Heck, even though her senior’s her girlfriend and she feels pretty bad for making her go through this hell of a summer, it’s still a far scarier thought if Moriya knew she’d slack off when all she has to do was look after Imaizumi. She bets Risa and Manaka were having watermelons somewhere, having a good time. Gah, it’s no use thinking about it, she’d just space out even more.

 

“Yuipon?” Zuumin speaks. Kobayashi stopped twirling the pen around her fingers, and her eyes are blurry. She’s getting pretty sleepy because of the heat.

 

“O-Oh, am I spacing out?” She blinks, Imaizumi sighs, apologetic. “Sorry, I know it’s summer and you’re spending time with me studying instead of playing games..”

 

This sparks worry in Kobayashi. “N-No, no, I swear. I just felt like this is unfair between our parts and the others; and classes start not until next month..” She scratches her cheeks, flustered. “Look, why don’t we rest? I bought ice creams before you arrived. A-And we could just hang out here in the backyard, we’re together after all.”

 

Imaizumi brightens up and beams widely, much to Pon’s relief. She’ll get killed by her seniors at this point, but eh, who cares. It’s hotter than the sun, and they’re pretty much burning at this rate. They were still in their summer uniforms, so there’s that, but she’ll just take a shower later at night to save laundry.

 

“I didn’t know what you want, so just pick whatever.”

 

“Woah,” Imaizumi’s eyes sparkled. “There’s premium ones too..”

 

“I got one of everything, so eat how many you want. It’s for the two of us anyway.”

 

Her senior giddily picks the cheesecake and she got the dark chocolate. They sat by the edge of the room where their legs could just hang from the ledge. The air was humid, but it’s better than getting trapped in hot wind. The electric fan was still working, but not enough; though the ice cream helped a tad much to cool themselves down. It’s quite a while, and Imaizumi’s on her second serving, while Kobayashi’s filled with her first.

 

She got nothing to do, and her senior’s almost finished with the strawberry. The heat must’ve been getting intense, since the ice cream was melting faster than usual and Imaizumi couldn’t catch up. Some dripped on her fingers and on her clothes.

 

“Aaaaaaah! My uniform!” Zuumin exclaims. She untoggles some of the buttons for no apparent reason. “Even the ice cream couldn’t help me with the heat.”

 

“T-There’s a lot more here if you want,” Kobayashi stutters, because the uniform unbuttoning was uncalled for. “I’ll let you borrow my shirt if I—“

 

“No, it’s okay. I like this way better.” Imaizumi grins, happy, “It’s cooler.”

 

Kobayashi just agrees and continued to watch her senior enjoy her ice cream. It’s still dripping, but it seemed like Zuumin didn’t mind.

 

That is, until, when she found herself holding her by her hand, and began licking off the melted ice cream away from her fingers, much to Imaizumi’s surprise. “Hey..!”

 

Imaizumi’s red by the cheeks towards her ear. Kobayashi didn’t seem to hear her at all, and the ice cream’s already on the ground. It’s a regret, since she’s already at the best part, but then she didn’t expect her junior to grab her by the hand before she could even protest.

 

Kobayashi paused for a bit, and Zuumin took this chance to scold her. Well, it’s useless anyway.

 

“What was that for?” She says, upset, and Yuipon turned quiet. “I was almost fi—“

 

Kobayashi tackles her to the floor and began kissing her lightly. Zuumin’s eyes widen in surprise. What’s with her today? Just a few moments ago she was fine, and now she looked like a starving puppy. Pon bites her lip gently, letting her tongue inside without any permission, and Zuumin begins to lose air. Thankfully her junior pulled away immediately, but now she begins nibbling on her ear, licking along her jawline and onto her lips.

 

“Y-Yu— _ahn!_ ” Zuumin arched her back in pain. Yui’s biting and nibbling on her neck and collarbone, and apparently her soft yelp alarmed the younger girl.

 

Kobayashi immediately pulls away and checks her senior underneath her, who was panting heavily while her clothes are crippled and already damp in sweat. Her white shirt was already a bit transparent with her bra sticking out. It’s a great view no less, but Pon sits up instead, ridden with guilt.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have..” At a loss for words, she hugs her knees and hid herself for good. “I’m sorry!!”

 

Imaizumi quietly sits up, still in shock. She buttons her shirt up till the neck and pats her skirt. “That was.. surprising.”

 

“I’m sorry..” Her junior peeks, ear still red in embarrassment. “I don’t know what got to me all of a sudden. That wasn’t me.”

 

“Pffft, hahahahaha!!” Imaizumi suddenly bursts into a fit of laughter. “For the first time ever since we started dating, this was the first time I encountered this side of Yuipon. It’s cute.”

 

“No, it’s not. If that wasn’t you, that would be harassment. Actually right now it’s still one. Oh my god…” Kobayashi pauses. Imaizumi replies with a flat _‘What?’_ and before she could react, she then proceeds to get her phone from the coffee table. “I’m gonna turn myself in—“

 

“Y-Yuipon!” Zuumin grabs her before she could even make any rash decisions. It’s still pretty funny, although, Yuipon must’ve been too guilty. “You’re younger than me! I should be the one getting to jail!”

 

“Huh?!” Kobayashi exclaims, but Imaizumi laughs instead.

 

“I was just joking! I said that to make you listen to me.”

 

“B-But..”

 

“It’s totally fine… I mean.. it’s what couples do..” Zuumin bites her lip, a little embarrassed. “And I’m totally fine with Yuipon doing it to me. Although you should.. be a bit more gentle.”

 

Kobayashi notices the several marks on her senior’s neck. She grimaces with another surge of guilt. She didn’t notice at first, but Imaizumi pecks her junior on the lips before standing up.

 

“Let’s wait until night and until I got into shower. Then you could.. continue whatever it is you’re gonna do later..”

 

Pon froze in place, her lips ajar.

  


She stares at the figure of Zuumin leaving the room, her ears vibrant red, still flustered. Well, both of them are. She didn’t really know how it got to this, but later in her room… gah. Her head’s getting fuzzier.

 

Was it because of the heat?

  


Her flashbacks tell her almost about everything she needed to know. She then falls flat to the floor, passing out.

  


Yep, it’s just the summer heat.


End file.
